Top Cat (film)
TBA Plot In the alley in New York City, Top Cat (Jason Harris Katz) begins his morning with his gang, consisting of Benny the Ball (Chris Edgerly), Choo-Choo (Nolan North), Brain (Jess Harnell), Fancy-Fancy (Matthew Piazzi), and Spook (Benjamin Diskin), by heading down to the casino, disguising themselves as humans. They were able to attract some guards, who then let them in. After a montage of them playing games, Brain suggests that they stay at an inn so that they would feel more comfortable, to which Top Cat agrees. After getting their room, they decide to look around and have fun in their new room. The next morning, Top Cat suggests that they go out and catch the sights around New York. During this, they suddenly get caught by ushers after going into the Apollo Theater. So they decided to walk across the walkway on the Brooklyn Bridge and back across. Meanwhile, a red dog, named Bottom Dog (Kenan Thompson) goes into Heather's Diner and gets what he wants to eat after going through a scuffle with the cashier. As he walks out, he is joined by his two nephews, Scorn (Tom Kenny) and Scuffle (Maurice LaMarche). As they got into the car, Bottom Dog explains to his nephews that he is looking for Top Cat and his gang. The two reluctantly agree to help him capture him and his gang. Back with Top Cat and his gang, they start to feel hungry and they head down to the drive-thru to get something. After getting their order, they are spotted by Bottom Dog, which leads to Top Cat driving away fast to evade from them, eventually going to a hiding spot. After that Bottom Dog realizes that they lost visual from them and he drives his nephews back to his house. As Top Cat slowly pulled away from the hiding spot, he and his gang drive safely back to the inn, and they got in bed and went to sleep afterwards. The next morning, Top Cat tells his gang that he has decided to go to Coney Island to have fun there. The six then drive down to Coney Island, where they go on rides such as the Cyclone, the Steeplechase, and the Thunderbolt. While playing the games, they notice two twin cats fighting over their toys, and Choo-Choo decides to break up the fight and get them more toys for both of them. The cats then introduce themselves and the two twin cats names are Cale (Tim Heidecker) and Lale (Eric Wareheim). Fancy-Fancy then notices a cat singing on stage and they go and check it out. The cat is revealed to be Kitty Sparkles (Miranda Cosgrove), the best pop star singer in the alley and all of New York. Choo-Choo points out that he is the biggest fan of Kitty Sparkles, and they sign her autograph. After that, Kitty Sparkles gets a call from her agent on the phone telling her that she has to go to the recording studio to finish working on her single. Meanwhile, with Bottom Dog present, Scorn and Scuffle were getting stuff for him until they were alerted by their parents, Steven (Stephen Stanton) and Serena (Jane Wiedlin). They ask what their sons are up to, to which Scorn and Scuffle respond that they're just going to see their uncle. They took the stuff and got back in the car. Bottom Dog then says that he needs two more people to help him, to which Scorn and Scuffle suggest Bad Dog (Diedrich Bader), Panther (Marieve Herington), and Rat (Joey D'Auria), Mr. Big's former henchmen from Top Cat Begins. While driving down to Dog Jail to get them out, they pass by the old house where Top Cat's family used to live. Scorn is suddenly hit in the face by a newspaper thrown by a local paperboy, whereupon they notice a picture of Trixie (Melissa Disney), Top Cat's love interest on it, and they also found an address to where Top Cat's family was at right now. Bottom Dog and his nephews then continued down to Dog Jail. Back with Top Cat and his gang, Top Cat was driving down somewhere, in which Choo-Choo asks Top Cat where they're going, in which Top Cat responds that they're going to the Starlight Night Club, the same place where he, Choo-Choo, Brain, and Fancy-Fancy went at the beginning of Top Cat Begins. As they walked in, they went to the place where a dance party was being held, and they began to dance along to the song. After that, the Maitre C was looking for some performers to perform some songs on stage. Top Cat goes up first, and he performs a tap dance to the song "Saturday Night" by the Bay City Rollers. Second, Choo-Choo goes up next and he sings "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone. Third, Spook comes on stage and he dances and sings "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham!. Top Cat and his gang are amazed by Spook's dance moves. After that, Top Cat and his gang are encountered by Trixie, who is also amazed by Spook's performance. Fourth, Fancy-Fancy goes on stage and performs two songs by Rick Astley, "Never Gonna Give You Up" and "Together Forever". Top Cat's family finally becomes aware that he is being spotted and they go down to New York to find him. Bottom Dog bails Mr. Big's former henchmen, Bad Dog, Panther, and Rat, out of prison. He sends them in his car to get J.B. and Matilda's children, Myra and Gold Pelt. They succeed after dealing with Officer Dibble, and they take them to Jazz and Beau. When Bottom Dog requests he be made artwork from their fur, Jazz angrily refuses, not wanting them to be harmed, with Beau adding that they are good cats. Angered, he has them bound and gagged and returns to his original plan to make cat fur coats. Myra and Gold Pelt, along with the other cats use a signal that Myra had in her pocket earlier to send a distress signal, which is picked up by Top Cat and his gang, along with Trixie, and they set out to save the cats. Along the way, Top Cat gets a call from Officer Dibble saying that he got put into a well by Bad Dog, Rat, and Panther. Along the way down to the warehouse, they are encountered by the Dog Gang, and they start shooting at them with paintball guns, ensuring another drive-by. The gang hide again and continue on. As they enter the warehouse, they frighten Bad Dog, Panther, and Rat, but Bottom Dog knocks Trixie unconscious and she and Top Cat are captured and thrown into the cage, while his gang is thrown into a closet. The Brain then begins to unlock the closet door using a key he had earlier which fit perfectly. They find Top Cat in despair, but his gang cheers him up by reminding that he has done a lot of great things in the past. Top Cat breaks out and releases the rest of the cats. They escape through the building's roof while having the villains stalled on where they are, with Trixie freeing Jazz and Beau. The other cats leave and Top Cat and his gang get into their car and drive off, but Bottom Dog, Scorn, Scuffle, Bad Dog, Panther, and Rat discover the escape and pursue them in Bottom Dog's SUV, a chase ensues through the streets of New York, crashing through Central Park in the process. Bottom Dog and his henchmen finally corner the cats in the alley. Top Cat and his gang try to hold them off, but they are undaunted. Trixie arrives on the scene, having been driven by Jazz and Beau. Trixie then fakes a heart attack after Panther swung a tire iron to bash her head with. This causes Bottom Dog, in his distraction, to knock out Bad Dog, Panther, and Rat, and fall into a trash can. Top Cat and his gang then retreat back to their car, putting it in reverse, sending Bottom Dog, Scorn, Scuffle, Bad Dog, Panther, and Rat scrambling into the East River. The NYPD then arrest Bad Dog, Panther, and Rat, and Bottom Dog is taken to Dog Jail, and then to a mental institute for his cat obsession, and Scorn and Scuffle are punished by their parents for what they did with Bottom Dog. Top Cat's family and Officer Dibble, who were all told by Bad Dog, Panther, and Rat it was Bottom Dog who made them do it, arrive. They thank him and his gang. In result, Top Cat is given a $500,000 reward for capturing Bottom Dog. In the finale of the film, Kitty Sparkles walks on stage at the Starlight Night Club and performs the song "Rainbow" in front of everyone. During this, Top Cat and Trixie enter a relationship and in the final scene, they kiss on stage. In a mid-credits scene, it is revealed that Panther is looking for Fancy-Fancy in the inn (unaware that he isn't there), saying that she knows she's been a bad girl, but Fancy-Fancy would be crazy not to take her back. But instead of Fancy-Fancy, it's really Cale and Lale, the twin cats that Top Cat and his gang met at Coney Island, waiting for her and they shout, "Did someone say CRAZY?!", as they shut off the lights as the credits roll. In a post-credits scene, Scorn and Scuffle are dragged by their parents outside to the front yard and are thrown into a dumpster as punishment. Voice cast * Jason Harris as Top Cat, the indisputable leader of the Alley Gang and the main protagonist * Chris Edgerly as Benny the Ball, Top Cat's right-hand man. * Nolan North as Choo-Choo, a pink cat who is also a skilled poker player. He is also considered to be the biggest fan of Kitty Sparkles. * Jess Harnell as Brain, the dim-witted member of the Alley Gang. * Matthew Piazzi as Fancy-Fancy, the common helper of the Alley Gang and most commonly chats with girls. * Benjamin Diskin as Spook, the streetwise member of the Alley Gang. * Melissa Disney as Trixie, Top Cat's love interest from Top Cat: The Movie. * Bill Lobley as Officer Charlie Dibble, an NYPD officer who keeps an eye on the alley. * Kenan Thompson as Bottom Dog, the main antagonist of the film and Top Cat's rival and arch-nemesis. * Tom Kenny and Maurice LaMarche as Scorn and Scuffle, Bottom Dog's nephews and assistants. * Glozell as Amy Vandergelt, Top Cat and the gang's friend who goes on adventures with them. She was Last seen from the TV movie Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats. * Madison Hu as Jennifer Dibble, the 14-year-old daughter of Charlie and Suzie Dibble and Carlos's younger sister. * Max Charles as Carlos Dibble, the 15-year-old son of Charlie and Suzie Dibble and Jennifer's older brother. * Ellen DeGeneres as Suzie Dibble, also known as "Mrs. Dibble", Charlie Dibble's wife who is a friend to all cats, including Top Cat. She resembles Camile Toh from Sausage Party and Vanessa Bloome from Bee Movie. * Oprah Winfrey as Ms. Vandergelt, Amy Vandergelt's Mother who's husband died in a war. * Diedrich Bader as Bad Dog, Top Cat's bully. He previously worked for Mr. Big in Top Cat Begins. * Jason Alexander as Mervet, a cat who is fat and lonely. He later teams up with T.C. and his gang to defeat Bottom Dog, * Marieve Herington as Panther, Bottom Dog's henchwoman. She previously worked for Mr. Big, and was one of Fancy-Fancy's romances in Top Cat Begins. * Joey D'Auria as Rat, Bottom Dog's secondary henchman. * Wil Heuser as Robby, Cale and Lale's father. * Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim as Cale and Lale, two twin cats who commonly fight over which toy is theirs. * Brian Scott McFadden as Jazz, a clever and conniving cat. * Jim Conroy as Beau, Jazz's red-furred, right-hand cat. * Kellen Goff as J.B., Top Cat's father. * Cheri Oteri as Matilda, Top Cat's mother. * Aria Noelle Curzon as Myra, Top Cat's sister. * Matthew Lintz as Gold Pelt (G.P.), Top Cat's younger brother. * Miranda Cosgrove as Kitty Sparkles, a pop singer. * Stephen Stanton as Steven, Scorn and Scuffle's father. * Jane Wiedlin as Serena, Scorn and Scuffle's mother. Production Category:2017 films Category:Warner Bros. Films Category:Hanna-Barbera Films